Life's Jewel
by keirra-shadowcat
Summary: Kagome, her life saved by a small jewel given to her by her deceased grandmother is indanger when this jewel alone creates chaos among the demons and the humans. Her and her friends alone must face these terrors and restore peace to the world. InuKag Mi


-Author Note-Hey everyone who is reading this. I just want to say 'hi' cause well this is my first time doing this so I hope you like!

-Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha and co. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life's Jewel

------------

The costumers cowered behind the counter as the strange man shot two bullets into the ceiling causing small chunks of debris to fall to the floor. He laughed when a piece managed to hit a costumer in the head and a muffled cry was heard. He now pointed his gun to the cashier behind the counter, "Why do you look so scared, Pretty?" He flashed her an evil smile which only grew when he saw her trying to swallow her fear.

"Ho...how...how may I...I help yo...you?" She swallowed again.

He chuckled at the frightened girl expence and pointed his gun at the rusty old cash register next to her and tossing a bag on the counter, "Why don't you just give me what's in there and I _might_ be on my way." a mischievious smile crossing his face while looking her up and down the best possible from the other side of the counter.

She nodded stiffly, figeting while he continued his examination. She didn't like the way he looked her up and down like a dog longing for the meat in the butcher shop window. She made her way to the register but before she had a chance to open it a young man with silver hair stepped through the door.

"Hey Kagome wha..." the man was smiling and waving but stopped short when he saw the man pointing a gun at his friend, "what the hell is going on here?!"

The man turned slowly pointing his gun at the young man a smirk growing across his lips, "ahh...and who may you be?..."

"Keh, Inuyasha the one who is about to kick your ass for pointing that thing at me," he spoke cockily glaring at the gun.

"Well _Inuyasha_," He spat his name like poisen, "I would love to chat but I am running on a tight schedule and I still have some business to attend to," turning back to the girl named Kagome.

"Don't you **Dare **point that thing at Kagome!" He yelled lunging on his back.

"No Inuyasha don't!!" Kagome screamed as bullets were shot to close to her head for comfort.

"Kagome call the police!" he yelled over the man's shoulder.

Kagome nodded stiffly and duck under to avoid any more bullets fired and crawled to the other end of the counter where the phone sits. She reached her hand up to grab it but quickly drew back when shots were fired mere centimeters from her hand.

"I don't think so," He managed to throw Inuyasha off who had landed on a table resulting in a broken table and a large splinter jabbed into his upper right leg, spilling blood onto the white floor. Inuyasha winced but didn't say a thing. The man who is now currently waving the gun at where Kagome's hand used to be then aiming at the phone and shooting it a few times. There was a slight beebing was heard off in the corner of the restruant causing heads to turn to a man in his thirties who was stupid enough to wip out his cell phone which only gave him a bullet in the head. "Now I advise you to all empty your pockets in a pile here on the floor," He snapped pointing to a spot. Some people began empting there pockets quickly but others just sat there stupefied, "Did I stutter? I didn't say tomorrow I said NOW!" That got them digging into there pockets.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yes, Inuyasha was it? I nearly forgot you were here..." The man looked as if he was thinking before he spoke again, "I supose it wouldn't hurt to tell you sense you all will be dead eventually..." a few gasps, crys, and quite muttering was heard. Inuyasha growled at the man looking at the people around the resturant, some still so young, it wouldn't be right for them to die now, not here. He looked back at the man infront of him. No not man, beast...

"My name as far as I'm consered, Inuyasha, to you my name is Naraku..." He spoke breaking Inuyasha's line of consentration to growl at him, "...so Inuyasha any last words?" He smiled as he pointed his gun at Inuyasha's silver head.

"You basterd," He grunted in pain trying to stand.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled at Naraku as she ran and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"Oh, it seems you have grown some backbone, Kagome, to stand at gunpoint just to protect your friend... I like you,"

Naraku looked at his watch, "Why it looks like you happen to escape this time Inuyasha for I have more importent issues to attend to at the moment....and Kagome...my precious..." speaking soflty he stroked her cheek. She inwardly cringed but stood her ground, "I am sorry we haven't had the opertunity to properly introduce our selfs but untill then..." his hand slowly traveled down her neck, causeing her to shiver, to clasp the small pink jewel, "I will have to keep this," He spoke aggressivly as he ripped the jewel from her neck, "now I must be going, I'll be back for you, Kagome my sweet" He tipped his hat and dashed off before anyone could fully react leaving a shock Kagome who's hand resided over her necked, and angry half demon and a room full of scared costumers.

'I'll be back for you, Kagome my sweet....'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Author Note- Well what do you think? Please review this is my first story on here and I'm only thirteen so please don't be too mean :) Stay tuned for the next chapter of Life's Jewel coming soon!

Bu-bye!

xshadowcat


End file.
